Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 32
='Geschichte Kari und T.k.: der Streich'= Kari und T.k. sind nun Schon seit 3 Monaten zusammen und solange ist es auch her das Kari sich von Christopher Getrennt hat und er in der Digiwelt war es ist Winter um genau zu sein 2 Tage vor Weihnachten. Kari Wollte sich wie immer mit T.k. treffen und mit ihm Spazieren gehen sie ging zum Park wo sie sich immer Trafen und da Wartete ihr Traum Prinz auch schon auf sie „Hey T.k.“ „Hey Kari da bist du ja also los gehen wir“ sagte T.k. und hielt ihr den Arm hin sei griff um seinen Arm und beiden Gingen mitten in der Nacht durch die Straßen die Laternen waren zum glück alle an sie gingen durch die Nacht und dachten jeweils an den anderen dann setzten sie sich auf eine Bank und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen und küssten sich dann liebe voll sie wollten sich nicht von einander Trennen doch sie wurden durch das Lachen der Kinder die noch Draußen wahren gestört und schauten was sei machten als T.k. zu den Kinder schaute schnappte sie Kari etwas Schnee und schüttete es über T.k. „bohr ist das kalt na warte das Kriegst du wieder“ Sagte T.k. und rannte Kari hinter her die Weg rannte beide Stolperten und T.k. Lag auf kari beide fingen an zu Lachten und T.k. flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „ich hoffe wir bleiben für immer zusammen“ dann küsste er sie und half ihr wieder Hoch er schaute auf die Uhr und sagte dann „okay wirt zeit das ich dich wieder nach hause Bringe sonst wirt Tai mich wohl noch um Bringen“ „ja da hast du recht“ sagte Kari und sie machten sich auf den weg unter Wegs redete Kari immer zu nur von Christopher „so da währen wir“ sagte T.k. und wollte gerade gehen doch Kari Hielt ihm am Arm fest „ja was ist denn Kari“ er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und sie Küsste ihn noch zu, abschied und sagte „ich möchte auch das wir immer zusammen bleiben“ dann machte sie die Tür auf und ging rein T.k. machte sich nun auch auf den Weg und ging nach hause „bin wieder daheim“ reif Kari durch die Wohnung „Schön und wie war es“ Fragte Tai Neugierig „es war einfach wunder Voll ich hoffe einfach ich bleibe für immer mit ihm zusammen“ sagte Kari und ging Gedanken Versunken in ihr Zimmer (in zwischen bei T.k.) „Matt bin zu hause“ „ahhh gut Könntest du mir schnell beim Kochen Helfen Papa und Mama kommen gleich nachhause“ „okay“ und schon machten sich T.k. und Matt ans Kochen T.k. wahr so Fröhlich das Matt schon dachte das das nicht sein Bruder ist „was war denn So Toll das du nicht mehr auf hören kannst zu Grinsen“ fragte Matt seinen Bruder „nun ja ich habe mich doch wieder Mit Kari getroffen und es wirt von mahl zu mal besser ich hoffe das wir für immer zusammen bleiben“ sagte T.k. und Grinste weiter. Nach dem er dann fertig wahr wartete sein Bruder Matt auf ihre Eltern T.k. währen dessen ging erst mal schlafen.Am Nästen Morgen wahr Kari schon früh wach weil sie früh ihren Freund noch ein Geschenk Kaufen Wollte also schlich sie sich leise aus dem Haus ohne ihre Eltern oder ihren Bruder das schaffte sie auch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kaufhaus „so was Holle ich denn hmm jetzt weiß ich“ Kari ging in einen Glas Geschäft und Holte für T.k. einen Glas Vogel in Grün und lies ihn schon fertig Verpacken (Währen dessen in der Digiwelt in einer Stadt) „Mariah es ist Weihnachten ich habe zwar meine Aufgabe noch nicht Beendet aber zu Weihnachten könnte ich doch mal wieder in die Reale Welt und du kommst mit ich habe dich schon so lange nicht gesehen auch wenn wir schon über 3 Monate in der Digiwelt sind du wirst mit uns Feiern“ sagte ich und Überlegte ob ich dem DP bescheit sage oder selber ein Tor Öffne „wir Überrasche die Anderen mal ich Öffne in 5 Stunden hier ein Tor also wenn du noch was Erledigen willst mach es jetzt ich Werde hier einige Geschenke Holen und sie dann erst zuhause Abliefern“ „okay dann werde ich mir mal ein paar Winter Sachen holen da es hier zwar auch Weihnachten ist aber hier ist es Warm also bis nach her“ sagte Mariah und ging los ich machte mich auch auf den Weg“ (Währen dessen Bei T.k.) „Morgen Matt ich gehe nachher noch ein Geschenk für Kari holen“ „okay mach das aber esse erst mal was du bis gerade erst aufgestanden und musst dann etwas Überlegen was du für deine Freundin holst oder?“ „ja hast ja recht Matt“ sagte T.k. und aß erst mal in ruhe Frühstück danach zog er sich an und ging los dabei hätte er beiner seinen Geldbeutel vergessen hätte ihn sein Bruder nicht daran Erinnert. Er ging in das Kaufhaus gleich um die ecke und Kaufte für seine Freundin einen Pullover der schon Angefertigt wurde auf den er und Kari sich Küssten „Hallo ich bin hier um den Pullover ab zu holen“ „ahhh der Herr T.k. so Bitte hier ist er ich hoffe er entspricht so wie sie ihn wollten“ fragte der Verkäufer T.k. sah den Pullover an „ja der ist so Perfekt Danke“ T.k. Bezahlte und er wurde gleich Verpackt. (Währen dessen bei Christopher) „so Können wir dann starten Guilmon du musst ins Digiveise“ Guilmon Nickte und War im Digiveise verschwunden „Gallexmon du musst auch ins Digiveise“ und ohne ihrgent was zu machen war es im Digiveise Verschwunden „Okay also Los geht's“ ich Machte einen Spalt in die Luft u das Tor zu öffnen auf der anderen Seite Schloss ich es dann wieder und das erste was ich sah wahren einige Klassenkameraden die mich dann auch Bemerkten „Hey Christopher bist du aus deiner Auslands reise zurück und wer ist das Mädchen dabei dir“ „Also nein ich bin nur für Die Weihnacht's Tage hier und dann müssen wir wieder Los und das Hier ist meine Freundin Mariah“ „ach so hallo Mariah“ „hallo Leute“ sagte Mariah noch etwas Schüchtern „ach ja Christopher wo zu das Schwert“ „ahm das war ein Geschenk meiner Eltern“ log ich sie an „Wo zu habt ihr eure Handy's in der Hand“ fragte ich nun „wir wollen nur 2 Freunden einen Streich spielen“ „ach so na dann viel Erfolg“ sagte ich und Mariah und ich gingen los (Währen dessen bei T.k.) Als er dann nach hause Kam sah er das jemand auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hat „mal sehen wer was hat hoffe es dauert nicht lange Kari wartet Schon“ T.k. schaltete es ein und machte sich neben bei was zu essen „Hallo T.k. ich bin der Freund von Kari sie hat dich hinter Gagen und ist nun mit mir zusammen und wenn du ihr nicht Glaubst sei ist neben mir“ „ja es Stimmt ich liebe ihn über alles“ „so und wenn du sie noch einmal Küsst mach ich dich Kalt“ als T.k. Das hörte machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zu Kari kurz darauf Kam er bei ihr an und fing an sie an zu Brüllen „so ich bin dir also egal du willst lieb erst mit einem Anderen rum machen das Kannst du gerne haben ich bin jetzt weder dein Freund noch dein Kumpel das war's mit uns!!“ Wüten ging er wieder nach hause Kari war total Geschockt und Wusste nicht was Los war sie fing an zu weinen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Knien Einige Meter Weiter Wahren Mariah und ich und hörten das Geweine wir rannten hin und sahen Kari und sahen einen Wütenden T.k. weiter Weg laufen „wir sollten uns mal an hören was Passiert ist ich gehe T.k. Hinter Her und du Bleibst hier bei Kari“ sagte Mariah und rannte los „Mein Gott da ist man mal eine längere zeit nicht hier geht es hier drunter und drüber“ sagte ich und setzt eich auf einen Baum um zusehen was sie noch macht. Kari weinte immer noch Schrecklich und Wollte ein Paket das sie in der Hand hatte wegschmeißen ich sprang vom Baum und Fing das Paket auf „ich habe das Gefühl das hier sollte Für T.k. sein oder Kari“ Kari hörte Meine stimme sah hoch zu mir und sprang mich an „Christopher ich bin so Froh das du hier bist“ sagte sie und heulte weiter ich setzte mich auf die Bank und fragte was denn Passiert sei „Keine Ahnung T.k. kam fröhlich wütend hier her und schrie mich an 'so ich bin dir also egal du willst lieb erst mit einem Anderen rum machen das Kannst du gerne haben ich bin jetzt weder dein Freund noch dein Kumpel das war's mit uns' und dann verschwand er wieder“ „naja mal sehen was Mariah aus ihm raus Bekommt ach ja wo Feiert ihr denn“ „Naja Ken hat uns alle eingeladen“ gut dann werden Mariah und ich als Überraschung's Gäste“ ich brachte kari erst mal nach hause und sagte ihr sie soll das Geschenk für T.k. noch Behalten sollte „ (Währen Dessen bei T.k. und Mariah) „T.k. Warte doch Mal“ reif Mariah T.k. hinter Her der dann endlich stehen Bleib „Was Willst du“ Schrie er nun Mariah an „ich will nur wissen was du Mit Kari gemacht hast“ „Okay ich erzähle es dir als ich für Kari was geholt haben und zuhause wieder an kam hatte jemand auf meinen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen er sagte er sei mit Kari zusammen und ich soll sie nicht Mehr Küssen oder sie Treffen und dann sprach sie selber und sagte ja es stimmt ich liebe ihn über alles und da war ich so Wütend das ich nicht mehr wusste was ich machen und ich möchte jetzt auch nicht's mehr mit ihr zu tun haben und auf wieder sehen ich gehe nach Haus nachher ist noch bei Ken die Feier“ und so ging T.k. los Mariah machte sich auch gleich auf den weg zu mir und wir trafen uns da wo wir uns aufgeteilt hatten ich wahr schon Langst da und Mariah fing an zu erzählen was T.k. im gesagt hat und ich erzählte was Kari sagte „Komisch also Kari kann es nicht gewesen sein sie würde so was nicht machen“ sagte ich und Mariah überlegte Kurz und sagte dann „Christopher mir ist was eingefallen die Beiden von vorhin aus deiner Klasse die hatten auch noch ein Aufnahme Gerät bei sich“ „hmm dann weiß ich glaube ich was hier ab geht wir Treffen uns nachher bei Kenn aber nicht dann wenn die anderen erst kommen sondern Später“ sagte ich und Rannte zu den Beiden die einen Normalen Streich machen wollten und nach wenigen Min war ich bei ihnen „Hey Christopher was gibt es denn“ „soll ich euch beide erlegen ihr habt die Beziehung von T.k. und Kari kaputt Handgreiflich werden“ die beiden sahen mich an und Wollten mir eine geben ich packte ihr arme und Verpasste ihnen eine „so noch fragen kommt sonst nehme ich euch auseinander“ und schon liefen wir zu Ken. Mariah war schon da und wartete auf uns „Da seit ihr ja ohh du hast sie aber ganz schön zugerichtet“ „naja das ist ja noch nicht so schlimm also lass uns Gehen“ (bei Ken im Zimmer) „Matt weißt du was mit den Beiden Los ist sie“ fragte Tai da T.k. und Kari sich die Ganze zeit Böse Anblickten Plötzlich Klingelte es und Ken's Mutter Machte die Tür auf und Bad uns rein „sie sind im Zimmer“ sagte Ken's Mum und wir traten ins Zimmer ein „Christopher Mariah ihr hier“ sagte alle außer T.k. und Kari im Chor „na klar wir mussten wenigstens zu Weihnachten kommen ich sagte doch wir sehen uns bald wieder“ „Was hast du denn mit den Beiden angestellt“ fragte Ken „ach ja Los geht euch bei T.k. und Kari Entschuldigen!“ schrie ich die beiden an die auch gleich alles auf Klärten und als sie fertig waren wurde T.k. erst richtig Wüten „was! Ihr Wart das“ und noch Bevor T.k was machen konnte wahren die beiden Verschwunden „na gut so jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut oder?“ fragte ich alle und wir sahen T.k. und Kari an die sich in den Armen Lagen und bei einander Entschuldigten „so jetzt habe ich noch was für euch alle“ ich Gab allen ihr Geschenke und Setzte mich mit Mariah auf das Bett von Ken „aber eine Sache gibt es noch wir können nicht lange bleiben wir müssen einfach das Beste daraus Machen und nun Last uns Feiern!“ rief ich in die Runde und so Blieben Mariah und ich noch bis zum Letzten Weihnacht's Tag und ich wahr froh das wir das mit Kari und T.k. geklärt hatten.